Pods
A pod is a group of mermaids living in the ocean. This term is first introduced in Mako: Island of Secrets. System In every pod, mermaids who complete their training in Mermaid School is granted a Moon Ring as full initiation into the pod. Pods are governed by the Council, which consists of elder wiser members. There are mermaid pods all around the world, which practice their own unique types of magic that differ them from one another. Although mermaids usually only have members of their own pod, mermaids from the outside are also welcomed to join. Unlike mermaids, mermen are solitary individuals, who are brought up on land in foster families, and are therefore easily associated with land people. They no longer live in pods since after the war. Rules Every pod has its own set of rules, but their main concern is keeping the existence of mermaids secret from land people. Some of the rules are the following: *Forbidden to associate with land people and it is especially not allowed to use a Moon Ring to go on land. *Forbidden to let land people come onto Mako Island during a full moon, and even more so to let them into the moon pool. *Forbidden to fall in love with a land person. *Forbidden to travel too close to land. The pod living on the reef of Mako Island is forbidden to get legs and walk on Mako Island, especially during a full moon, although this is not really enforced. They are also forbidden to use the Enchantment Song. Magic Mermaids of the pod use the full moon as a source of magic and power. They created moon rings out of blue moonstones and use them to accomplish many feats, as the rings can heal or cause destruction. Young mermaids in the pod must go through training to be worthy of these rings. This "Mermaid School" teaches them to use their powers correctly and to be sensible in the difficult choices made through life. Many learn the basics of their magic, such as Hydrokinesis and Invisibility, but magic on higher levels are harder to learn and therefore require proper training. History A pod consisting of over a hundred mermaids took refuge on the reef of Mako Island. When Sirena, Lyla and Nixie are charged with guarding the Moon Pool during the full moon ceremony, a boy named Zac Blakely fell into the pool by accident and became a merman. When the pod found out what happened, they blamed the girls for breaking the rule and cast them out while the rest of the pod fled to the South Pacific where they joined another pod. To correct the problem, the girls broke the rule of using a Moon Ring to go on land, and later the one that forbade singing the Enchantment Song. They then encountered Rita Santos, a mermaid of the pod who had long since found new life on land, and asked her to complete their training. In the end, Rita deemed them worthy of having Moon Rings. Nixie also broke the rule of revealing herself as a mermaid to a little boy. Ondina and Mimmi also broke a couple of rules on their time on land, such as the rule of walking on Mako Island. Once Mako Island was safe again and realized that Zac was no threat, the pod returned in "The Chosen One". With Zac Blakely being a merman, after he returns the Trident to the chamber he becomes a temporary member of the little pod formed by Sirena, Nixie and Lyla. While Rita doesn't share their adventures, she is considered part of their pod due to her involvement with the girls in guidance and training. Sirena, Mimmi, Ondina, Evie, and Zac form a little pod in Season 2. Erik, being a merman, becomes a temporary member of the little pod formed by Mimmi, Ondina, Evie, and Zac. Weilan was originally a member of the Eastern pod until it was attacked by the Water Dragon. The survivors were forced to flee to the land of China, and eventually the pod split. Notes *In H2O: Just Add Water, Cleo Sertori, Emma Gilbert, Rikki Chadwick and Isabella Hartley can be considered a little pod. Charlotte Watsford was also a member before she turned on them. The same goes for Gracie Watsford, Julia Dove, and Louise Chatham. *After the events in H2O: Just Add Water and before Mako Mermaids, the H2O: Just Add Water left the Gold Coast to lead separate lives and become adults before the Pod came to live at Mako. The moon pool somehow changed and was made into a home by the mermaids, becoming a "sacred" place. *According to Rita Santos, eons ago a pod/army of mermen carried the Trident in battle and behaved in a destructive manner until mermaids from each of the 5 oceans defeated them by drawing on the powers of the oceans and locked the trident away in the Trident Cave with one of the kinder mermen's help. *Mermen are solitary individuals, who are brought up on land in foster families, unlike mermaids. Gallery Sirena With Returned Pod.png|Sirena and the returned pod (gif) Evie Joins The Pod.png Mermaid Pod.jpg H2o-3shoot 28729.jpg|Cleo, Rikki, and Bella's little pod Tumblr npr9hiw1Yx1uotqdzo3 400.gif Tumblr nqsgybCXEj1uotqdzo2 400.gif|Ondina and the returned pod (gif) Tumblr nr5khxDvQI1uotqdzo2 400.gif|Zac and Evie with the returned pod (gif) Tumblr nqqrnnxvm91uotqdzo9 400.gif|Ondina and Sirena with the returned pod (gif) Emma Cleo Rikki Mermaid.png|Emma, Rikki, and Cleo's little pod 0group05c.png|Cleo, Emma, Rikki, and Charlotte's little pod Gracie, Louise and Julia.jpg|Louise, Gracie, and Julia's little pod Makomermaidssmall.jpg|Lyla, Nixie, and Sirena's little pod Mako Mermaids Power Gestures.jpg Mermaids And Zac.JPG Season 2 Cast.jpg Tumblr nrm6eeaISc1uotqdzo4 400.gif Mermaid Hatchlings.png Merpeople in water.jpg|Mako Island's pod Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Category:Merpeople